Cyber Moon: Crusade Of Gems
by Ane Hoshi
Summary: 4 girls bearing the names of the long dead Inner Senshi must find the tiara gems from their namesakes to gain their powers so they can stop a prophecized war. If the war is stoped, Serenity can come out of hideing and purify Earth to creat Crystal Tokyo.
1. Scanning...Scanning...Oh Where Are Those...

  
Circuit One: Scanning. Scanning. Oh Where Are Those Blasted Things?  
  
I'm awake.  
  
Rai got up and pulled her arms closer against her in an attempt to keep warm. I can't fall asleep again. I'm waiting for Makoto. Rai shook her head and squinted past the fuzzy glare of a streetlight. Rai got up and walked towards the end of the alley, rubbing her hands on her crossed arms to keep warm.   
  
Suddenly Rai heard a thud behind her and she whirled her head around. It was Makoto. The taller girl was clad in some blue denim jeans and a thread bear green sweatshirt with a hood. Her canvas high top sneakers were obviously not new, but would last. "We need to get out of here. I'm being followed." Whispered Makoto as she put her arm on the shoulders of her friend, wearing some black sweat pants and a loose red t-shirt.   
  
"Did you find out where Minako and Ami are?" said Rei as they left the alley, Makoto still half-supporting her.  
  
"No. But unless you've gotten a call, we can't go looking for them." Makoto looked down slightly at Rei, who was shaking her head from side to side.   
  
I'm not doing so well. At this point I'm only hindering Mako-chan… I'm so sleepy…I could curl up over there and sleep... Rei blushed at her thoughts. How could she think of sleeping and leaving Makoto alone? How could she think of risking being caught at her most vulnerable?   
  
"Need to recharge?"  
  
"I'm not critical yet, but getting close. I have about an hour I guess. An hour before I..." Rei was cut off when Makoto spun around, pointing a small black gun at the empty blackness behind them.   
  
"Rei would be able to sense things. She wouldn't need to waist her energy going after shadows. Once upon a time we didn't need guns…" muttered Rei.   
  
"Hmm?" asked Makoto; in answer Rei shook her head. Suddenly, Rei started and drew her gun. It was only a tired looking man with several days' worth of stubble and a kind smile. He asked them if they wanted to come to the dinner with him. Makoto and Rei, not knowing where any source of food and a place to rest was in this part of Tokyo, agreed to follow the man.   
  
"You look hungry. Runaways?" the man had looked over the two girls and obviously was confused on their ages by their slim, youthful frames and clothing.   
  
"I think you are mistaken in a few areas. My friend and I are actually several hundred years old. And second of all, thank you for inquiring about our hunger, but we are really in need of a place to rest and wait for our friends to contact us." Said Rei politely, smiling as best she could. She then beckoned to the tired looking waitress, her blond hair limp and dirty, despite the permanent. "May I please speak to the manager?" she inquired. The waitress sighed, she got this a lot on the quality of the food, and then went to fetch the manager. When she came out, the manager flipped her long purple braid over her shoulder and then slid into the booth next to the kind man.   
  
"What kin I do for ya honey?" she asked. Makoto groaned as a sweat drop appeared by her head. Why do they always think we are fifteen? I'm supposed to look at least twenty two!   
  
"My friend and I don't have any cash on hand, or credit cards. We were wondering if we could sleep in the diner tonight." Rei paused to see the manager's reaction to the proposal, who was blinking and biteing her lip. Makoto broke in, saying, "This is a rough section of town. I'm suspecting you wouldn't mind us to keep an eye on that cash register for you, just for tonight."   
  
Suddenly, before Makoto and Rei could try to show the manager lady their guns, for assurence the cash register would be safe, a super deformed purple tiger flung it self at a now tiny Rei and Makoto screaming about thievery and smooth talk and gangsters and lesbians and hell no with lots of swearing from both the purple tornado and the two girls fighting it off. "WE JUST WANT TO SPEND THE NIGHT!!! WE DON'T WANT TO ROB YOU LADY!! WE WERE ONLY SUGGESTING THAT WE COULD STOP REAL THEIVES FROM BREAKING IN!!!" The commotion subsided for a moment, while the very chibi purple tiger sat on the floor for a moment, sucking on Makoto's foot. Suddenly with a great roar, the tiger flung itself over the counter and appeared again as the full-size manager, only with a rather large automatic rifle. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE TO STAY!" she bellowed. Makoto and Rei perked up for a moment, until the manager continued to bellow, "IN HELL!" and hence forth continued with such talk, or rather opera, until Makoto and Rei flung themselves out the door as the man with a kind smile clapped at the after dinner entertainment.  
  
"That didn't work too well." Sighed Makoto, hopping on one foot as she held up the other one to inspect the damage to it and the shoe that covered it.   
  
"Sure didn't. And now I have even less energy." moaned Rei despairingly. The depression soon lifted when both communicators went off at the same time, Minako was calling in.   
  
"Yo! I'm at the observatory. I think I figured how we can get Topaz!" the blond said excitedly.  
  
"That's great. But the observatory isn't in one of the star points."  
  
"No duh! But it has a nice view and I was looking at each point through the telescope and saw what has to be the Crystal Core of the Venus Point!"  
  
"Where is it? Rei and I are in the Jupiter Point Sector and we could get there in a nano second if we jack a bike."  
  
"The cemetery! One of the largest mausoleums is there! I…er…Venus has to buried there!"   
  
Makoto and Rai both got nerves in the brow and mushroom breath. "MINAKO! What makes you think that some court official isn't buried there???" yelled both girls at the same time.   
  
"MAYBE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE HUMUNGOID SIGN FOR VENUS ON THE ROOF!" shrieked Minako, who was looking quite insane and super deformed. Makoto and Rei fell over and then signed off. They found a motorcycle parked outside a bar across the street and Rei quickly hot-wired it.   
  
Makoto and Rei were going at the motorcycle's top speed. They would soon reach the cemetery, where hopefully they would find the topaz stone. They had to get Venus back.   
  
Makoto jumped off the bike and grabbed Rei's hand; the two sailed through the air and the somersaulted a landing. Minako had appeared out of nowhere when the other two looked up.   
  
"I'm not doing very well…I need to rest, like, um, NOW!" Rei was obviously panicked.   
  
Minako said calmly, "We're tired, we can break into the crypt and sleep there the night."  
  
Makoto walked over to the stone door of the crypt and cocked her head to the side. Then she pulled back her arm and punched through the stone, efficiently making a hole. Minako smiled, as did Rei, and the later softly said, "Your just liker her, Mako-chan."  
  
The three girls clambered into the crypt and curled up against the wall, huddled together for warmth, and they dreamed about life long ago.   
  



	2. Love Rush!

Circuit Two: Love Rush!  
  
When Rei finally awoke, it was because Minako was practicing her martial arts and she had lost her balance and fallen smack onto Rei. "Where is Makoto?" groaned Rei, this was not her ideal wake up call. She pulled herself up, bracing her arms against the wall, and Minako rolled off. The blond shook her head, un-chibi-fied and then she said, "She's down at the Go-Go-Mart around the corner buying some twine. Apparently the crypt has some extensive catacombs. We don't need to get lost."  
  
"Catacombs? Where? It's a rather small room…" mumble Rei.  
  
"The stairs hidden in the sarcophagus." Minako said quickly.  
  
Half an hour later, the three girls were marching through the labyrinth and the way was lighted by a random miner's helmet someone had gotten somewhere. The air was stale, the area has been closed off for centuries and there was a rank smell of rot and dust. The walls had beautiful paintings on them, very well preserved and exquisitely worked. They were scenes from millennia past, and from just a few centuries ago as well. Neither Rei, Minako, or Makoto could figure out the meanings to these murals, but they admired them before continuing on.   
  
"I'm cold, tired and just plan scared. This place is creepy!" groaned Minako after the foursome had been tramping around the catacombs for a few hours.  
  
Makoto sighed and looked at the ball of twine, it was almost to its end. Fortunately she had gotten two more, so they wouldn't run out. All of them were grumpy and disgruntled, especially after Minako had gotten them off course several times. It was dark, and the light from the random miner's helmet was having trouble piercing the increasing gloom. The paintings on the walls were a little more deteriorated in this part of the tomb; the moisture had gotten to them. What the girls could see of them was still beautiful. Now the blond girl depicted in almost all of the murals was wearing a yellow gown similar to that from earlier paintings at the opening of the maze.   
  
Suddenly Rei tripped over something and she shouted in surprise. Rei's out cry broke the silence and her companions turned around to help her up. Makoto focused the light from the caving helmet on the spot where Rei had tripped and saw that a rather large dent in the floor had tripped Rei up. Or was it the thick stone button in between the twin dents? Makoto looked at the others and then with a nod from her friends pressed it down firmly. A shout and a yank later, Makoto was sprawled on top of Minako and a large ladder was set into the floor, slanting upwards to a loft hidden in the shadows.  
  
Crawling up, gun in hand, Rei went first. She brushed the sizable spider webs out of the way. "First down and now up! Someone was hiding something."  
  
"It had better be topaz!" grumbled Minako.   
  
"If it is topaz, I hope there are clues to find the other stones. We've spent six months alone trying to find Venus…"  
  
"Hey you two down there, get you butts up here!" shouted Rei. "The murals continue on this ledge, and it looks like it's depicting a funeral! The end of the story!"   
  
"Or the beginning considering these were the legendary Sailor Senshi, I remember from long ago…somewhere I heard…they were the eternally burning stars..." said Mako-chan.  
  
"I remember that too, like a faded voice from a haze. Now that I think of it, I remember almost nothing of my childhood…my past." Sighed Minako wistfully.  
  
"MARS DAMN IT! CAN YOU GET YOU LAZY ASSES UP HERE?" Rei was having a cow, quite obvious from her chibi form. After popping back to normal, Rei continued more calmly about what she saw. "There is a picture of who I'm assuming is Venus, and she is pointing to something in the shadows. Can you toss that miner helmet up here Makoto?"   
  
Makoto tossed the helmet up to the ledge, and she winced as she realized that she had misjudged the distance and direction, as the helmet had smashed into the stone wall. The light flickered out for a moment, but Rei pressed the on switch and it blinked back on sleepily. "Nice going Mako! You could have busted our light!" she growled.  
  
Rei didn't waist time putting the helmet on her head, instead she held it out to shine it's light in the direction the girl in the painting was indicating. Hidden by shadows, dust and a netting of cobwebs was an extraordinary gold statue in a style still known as classical. It sparkled dazzlingly in even the dim light, and appeared to be of the same girl that inhabited the murals. She wore the fuku of a sailor soldier, Rei knew that much. This had to be the statue of Venus. And as Rei's eyes worked their way up the statue, she say on its brow a golden tiara with a gem set in its center.   
  
"Let me take the gem?" said Minako quietly.  
  
Rei stepped back and replied, "Of course. You are the rightful heir to the topaz stone of Venus."  
  
The blond slowly lifted her hands up to the tiara of the life-sized statue and lifted the stone from it's setting. She held it in her hand for a moment to feel its weight and sense the power and then glanced at the small steel socket in her right hand. Looking to the others for encouragement, she set the small ovular chunk of topaz into the plug. She closed her eyes for a moment, opened them, and suddenly they rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the floor.  
  
When Minako awoke it was several hours since she had passed unconscious, and from a quick glance from between half opened eyes she saw dingy wallpaper and mildewed walls. A brownish spot was on the ceiling and the sheets covering the hard mattress were thin and rough. There was no sign of Rei and Makoto until Minako turned her head, and then she saw her friends on the mattress nearby, sleeping deeply. Minako sighed, as she looked at Makoto's threadbare cotton jacket and the stains and patches on Rei's khaki short shorts. Her own clothing, blue stirrup pants, a short white skirt and a too-small blue tank top, with brown leather hiking boots and some worn suspenders, was badly in need of replacement. But none of the girls had the equipment Ami kept in her little attaché case that was useful in the action of hacking bank accounts for some quick cash. And Ami hadn't been heard from in months.   
  
As if on cue Minako's communicator went off. Only it wasn't Ami. Instead Rei's squashed face appeared on the tiny view screen and Makoto's snoring was emitted from the speaker. Minako fell over and sighed. Rei's head popped up from the mass of legs and pillows and sheets on the other bed as the thump from Minako's tumble awoke her. She pressed the little button on her communicator to stop the incessant bleeping and she sweat dropped.   
  
"Minako. Your awake." Said Rei quietly so as not to wake up Makoto.  
  
"Umm. Yhea, I guess so. How long have I been out?"   
  
"Well I'd say about eight hours, because it took two hours for us to back track out of the maze with Makoto carrying you and then we've been resting for six hours, so…" Rei paused for a moment and blushed slightly, it was hardly noticeable on her darkish complexion. "What was it like to get your….well…we've all been waiting for that moment, and you're the first….what was it like to get your gem?"  
  
"There was a sudden flood of images and words and sounds. And a sweet voice told me not to go into too much detail. I think it was a rush of memories being unsealed, I'm assuming you have to wait for your gems to get yours…I feel so selfish not telling you what I saw and heard; it was so exhilarating."  
  
"It's okay. If we succeed, and we won't fail, we will all get a chance. Don't feel bad. We've been following instructions all along." Comforted Rei.  
  
"Have we been too trusting? Following the words of everyone who claims to be on the "side of the silver crystal"? What if we are on the wrong path? How would we know if we are if all our memories are shrouded and dusty? What if we are only aiding this-"  
  
But Rei cut her friend off quickly. "We don't need to worry about that now. We know one path and we must follow that. Worrying won't do any good."   
  
"Your too calm and sensible!" moaned Minako.  
  
Suddenly Makoto stirred and sluggishly rolled off the bed. She was tangled in sheets, but managed to stretch cat fashion on the floor. She sat up with a half awake glazed look on her face and began un-knotting the sheets from around herself. Minako stumbled into the bathroom muttering about a sharp pain all of a sudden. A bang and shriek later, Rei and Makoto had rushed in and saw Minako slumped against the sink counter and a burned hole in the shower wall.   
  
"Umm...oops?" Minako gulped and looked at her hand. The gem in her hand was glowing brightly in the dim room.  
  
"Come on gang! We have to check this out" shouted Makoto excitedly. The three girls promptly rushed outside, although Minako was being dragged more than she was running. Jumping into a little station wagon and hotwiring it took a couple minuets, but soon the girls had gotten pretty far out on the highway and they pulled over to the shoulder. Hoping out of the car, they dashed to the woods, and another bang and a shriek   
later there was a small, precise hole in a tree.   
  
"Don't make me do that again Mako!! It makes my arm tingle…"whined Minako.   
  
"Or maybe it's because you set your communicator to vibrate…" said Makoto.  
  
Rei had already turned her communicator on. Ami was on the video screen, which was fizzling out for some reason…  



	3. Truth

All Minako, Makoto and Rei could see on their communicator screens were bubbles and deep blue. Suddenly a flash of peach rushed by, as an unconscious Ami's arm swept past her face. Then the communicator fizzled out for good.   
  
"What was up with that? It fizzled out on us…"Makoto looked worried, as did her friends.  
  
"Ami's in some sort of trouble. We have to find her." Rei spoke quickly and harshly, her voice cold and metallic.  
  
"We can't track her though! No computer, no nothing." Shouted Makoto as she flung her hands up in the air. "This is what I would call a big fat piece of shit."   
  
All three communicators went off again. Minako was first to punch the talk button, but instead of Ami's face on the screen, there was a man. All she could see were his eyes, but they were a cold, grim blue like a stormy sea. "You will be coming to me any minuet now. And then you will see your precious Ami. Until then my darlings."  
  
"That was weird." Muttered Minako.  
  
"Totally…"said Rei. I'm feeling uneasy about this. We are coming to him any minuet now?"   
  
As if on cue, a cry from Makoto, who was busy hurling a man at a tree, signaled an assault. Minako quickly attacked three of the strange hooded men with karate and Rei, who had been thrown to the ground, was clawing at a man's face with her sharp fingernails.  
  
"Minako! Lasers!" shouted Rei. Minako quickly remembered her newfound powers and blasted the man who was looming over the dark haired girl. Minako zapped the other three men, and Makoto spit some blood from her lip onto the ground. It sizzled as it landed on one of the men's bodies.   
  
"Does liquid sizzle on human flesh?" asked the tall girl.  
  
"Not that I know of…"said Minako.  
  
"Well I just spit on this body here and the spit sizzled. And if it's not supposed to sizzle, than I must have either mutant spit or this isn't a normal guy."   
  
Rei stooped down to looked at the corpse and examined the hole where Minako had shot through him. There was no blood. Instead wires and circuits were twisted about in his gut and lubricating oil and grease oozed about as blood and bile would in a human. Rei gasped and turned away.   
  
"He's a cyborg?" mumbled Minako.  
"Well, he was until you blasted through his guts Mina-chan. I guess these are, or were rather, our chaperones to the creepy dude on Ami's communicator." Replied Makoto.  
  
Suddenly, one of the robots several yards away twitched and got up. Rei walked over to it and demanded to be taken to Ami. The mechanical man did not answer but instead took several pairs of handcuffs from its trench coat and slapped them onto the girls.   
  
"Your friends are coming Ami. And I will help them on their quest too. I can't understand how your orders got mixed up like that; all I can think of happening is a circuit got jammed up in the flight from Tokyo…but no matter. They are coming and I will correct the instructions and the search for the gems will go much smoother than it has." Said a man, a man with cold eyes and a shaved head.  
  
"May I go and collect some of the energy plugs?" said Ami softly.  
  
"Of course. We can never have enough what with the plans I'm coming up with." Said the man. "Just put on a dive suit and you may go my dear."  
  
"I'll be back soon Adimus." Said Ami excitedly. She took a dark blue dive suit from a locker and quickly pulled the skirt and harem pants off along with her peasant top and hair rag. Adimus politely turned his head away and looked out the glass window to admire the ocean landscape, but could not help glancing once at the voluptuous form reflected in the glass. Ami pulled the dive suit on with an experienced air and soon the suit, which covered everything, toes to fingers, all the way up to the neck. She stepped through the airlock door and in a moment was swimming like a fish past the window Adimus was looking out.  
  
"Adimus! The three girls have arrived and are here for you to deal with." Said a slim, yet muscled man with a shock of black curly hair.   
  
"Bring them in please Jesea." Said Adimus, who was watching Ami carefully from the window, his gaze never straying.  
  
"As you say." Replied Jesea as he opened the door wider to allow Rei, Minako and Makoto enter the room.   
  
"Okay bub, where is Ami. We want her back." Shouted Minako.  
  
"She is quite safe, and I do believe that very shortly you will not see me as a threat, but instead a teacher."  
  
Makoto growled "Just tell us what you want us to do to get Ami back."   
  
"I don't want you to do anything. I want to reunite you four. I also want to help you on your quest." Said Adimus.  
  
"So what about the thugs?" demanded Minako, as she tossed a strand of her blond hair out of the way and over her shoulder.   
  
"Thugs? Oh yes my escorts. I didn't program them to be violent with you...hmm. A bug perhaps? Oh well. Will you let me help you?"  
  
"I don't trust you but we want Ami back. Tell us what you have to say." Said Rei.   
  
"I could tell you the world, but we haven't time. I shall start you off easily. I am your creator and you are my creations." Said Adimus calmly, as he walked over to a locker and removed some scientific equipment. He called for an assistant, his Matrika. A woman with an Indian skin tone and deep purple eyes came in. She wore a dive suit of turquoise.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" shouted Minako as the words "creator and creation" set in.   
  
"As I told you, I made you. I built you of metal and Matrika carried your metallic fetuses and bore them. The priestess Meda who prophesized this mess… I'm going too fast for you aren't I?" Adimus did not wait for an answer but continued from his first topic. "You were created for a purpose, to find the gem stones from the tiaras of the 20th century Sailor Soldiers."  
  
"We know the story all ready." Said Makoto tartly. "Serenity can not awaken without the power locked away into these jewels. She alone can stop the Great War from coming, and can stop the human race from destroying itself and this planet. Serenity was sealed away to protect her from any outside forces who might be attracted by her power. This would allow the Earth to live in relative peace until Serenity was to awaken. We know the drill already, what can you do to help us?"  
  
"I can correct my mistake and show you the truth. You have the story; now what you lack is only a key. I am that key. I have a map for you, and I have the object that will combine the gems and allow them to awaken the princess and future queen. I won't help you though unless you allow me to correct my programming mistake, a mistake I made in all of you when I created you for Meda."  
  
"What should we do guys?" asked Minako, turning to her companions.  
  
"You make the choice. You know the most with your memories…"whispered Rei, afraid to let on that Minako had found her gem.  
  
"Fine. Then I choose-" Minako was cut off when Ami walked back into the room.  
  
"Minako…Rei…Makoto. You are finally here! Has Adimus told you about his kind offer?"  
  
The three girls looked at Ami and nodded. Ami walked over to Adimus and kissed his cheek. "I hope you will accept his offer. It's the only way. You are headed to corruption if you don't." The last sentence Ami uttered sounded alien and metallic coming from her lips. Ami then turned to Adimus and looked into those stony eyes, and he looked into her deep blue ones. "I found it. I found the Mercury Sapphire, Adimus. We finally have it!"  
  
Adimus said, "We shall celebrate this evening with Matrika and Jesea. But we must insert the gem at once. Where is it?"   
  
"I left it in the grave. I didn't know if I was supposed to disturb such a holy place with my grave robbing." Ami was flushed from excitement.  
  
Adimus's gaze became cold and he admonished Ami, "The world is at stake and you are worried about taking a stone from a grave? You are a foolish little dolphin."  
  
"Forgive me."   
  
"We must go to the grave at once and find the stone again. Minako, Makoto, Rei, come with us. You will get to see first hand what I can do with those gems." Adimus turned, his loose black pants and shirt breezing after him. Ami followed, her fresh broom skirt and shirt also flowing lightly. Together they looked went towards the airlock entrance, Rei, Minako and Makoto in tow…  
  
  
  



	4. Sapphire

Adimus handed all the girls but Ami dive suits from a locker. Ami had pulled her skirt and shirt on over her suit, so she stripped the outer layer of her clothing and waited while Minako, Makoto and Rei stripped and put on their dive suits. Adimus had left mysteriously, but he had apparently been waiting for them at the airlock to the water.   
  
Minako had been trying to keep her hands out of view, so that Adimus wouldn't find out about her gem. She had managed by stuffing her hands into the pockets of her bomber jacket, but in the skintight dive gear there were no pockets and places to hide her hands. The dive suits had not been made like Ami's, so the hands and feet were not covered. At the last second Minako decided to tear a piece of fabric from her shirt and wrap it around her gem, so it would look like she had injured herself.   
  
Adimus was looking pointedly at the hand and it's bandage, but said nothing. Instead he opened the airlock door and swam out into the ocean. The girls followed, and soon Ami had passed Adimus and was leading the group to a huge towering mass of coral. She slipped eel like into a hole in the side, hidden by juts of coral and strands of kelp. Makoto, Minako and Rei took a moment to see where to go in and hesitated, but they gave each other a nod of encouragement and swam in. They could barely see Adimus swimming ahead of them; it was dark in the reef and only dim light passed through the few holes that existed.   
  
I hope this isn't a trap. It's so strange not being human…all my life I thought I was like everyone else, I was too busy trying to survive and remember I never noticed the differences, thought Makoto. She looked to Rei for reassurance, but saw that the dark haired girl was also spaced out and lost in thought.  
  
This is a crazy world. Upside down and inside out all the time. It's like nothing will stand still or stay the same. We were singled out for this quest, this destined duty. But do we have destiny? Now that I've found out that I'm just a thing, an object, do I live, or do I operate? What the hell am I? Do I see, feel, do I do anything other than what I am programmed to? Is my life programmed for me, my every move calculated, pre ordained? Is that the destiny of a cyborg? Rei wondered if this was when a human would cry. But she continued stretching her arms forward in a smooth, powerful motion that propelled her forward.  
  
Minako was also thinking, worrying. The gem. Does that Adimus guy know about it? That look in his eyes when Ami, our Ami, told him she found the sapphire. It was a look of greed. I don't trust him. But I can't do anything about it. I'm just a machine. A thing he created for his own ends. I must obey him. Or can I break free? Have Mako-chan, Rei-chan and I just been puppets all our lives? We remember so little, and what little I know, even I know more. Because of this stupid rock.   
  
Minako whapped the offending gem against the coral, and it went off, blasting a hole through the reef. Ami and Adimus swam back to see what the bang was from. Adimus swam through the hole first to see where it lead and to see if the reef was still stable. Makoto took this chance to talk to Ami.  
  
"Ami, what is up with you worshiping this Adimus dude? Do you actually trust him?" asked Mako.  
  
"Of course I trust Adimus. He saved me from drowning and then he showed me the true nature of our search for the gems." Replied Ami tersely.  
  
"I wish you would come to your senses Ami! You're the smartest one among us, and even we are suspicious. You're acting as if you've been brainwashed!" Minako suddenly fell silent. "You think…"she said.  
  
"Shit! That's a good point Mina-chan. If that happened…than Adimus is defiantly not a friend. He's defiantly not if he brainwashed Ami." Exclaimed Rei.  
  
"All of you are being very ridiculous," Snapped Ami, it was very unusual for her to snap like this, but snap she did.  
  
Just then Adimus came swimming back, and he guided the girls to the heart of the shrine, where on a pearly pedestal sat the sapphire.   
  
"We need only take the stone Ami. Once we set it into the machine, that will be one step further to unsealing Serenity." Said Adimus. At the time, no one thought to wonder why he could breath and speak.  
  
"Ami! Don't do it! Set it into your hand, the socket on your hand! It appears when your gem senses you! Don't listen to Adimus!" shouted Minako.  
  
"I haven't cleared things up with these girls Ami. They don't understand the way you do."  
  
Ami stared straight ahead and then slowly extended her arm, then her hand and then her index finger towards the sapphire. It glowed a brilliant blue that filled the reef and shot up into the sky. It was reacting to two great powers, to forces of great brilliance. Ami swayed a moment in the current of the water and then picked up the sapphire. She handed it to Adimus.   
  
Turning to Minako and the others she said, "You haven't been repaired yet. I trust Adimus completely. I don't wish to leave the Marine Cathedral or Adimus, and I won't have to if he takes the stone."   
  
"FUCK YOU!!!" shrieked Minako, the cloth over the gem on her hand burned in the water and the gem started to glow. The water boiled around her hand and the laser burst in a great globe from the reef blowing it apart. Rei and Makoto were thrown sky high from the blast, but the power of the sapphire stabilized Adimus and Ami. Minako's face appeared again from amidst the froth and foam and she blasted Adimus. He dodged, surprising Minako with his agility and speed in the water.   
  
Minako grabbed Ami's hands and tried to force the sapphire into the gaping socket. Ami let out a shriek of rage and sank her teeth into Minako's hand. Minako ignored the damage and slowly wrestled Ami's hands closer and closer together. Adimus suddenly appeared from the foam behind Minako and knocked her brutally out of the way, sending her flying into a hunk of the reef. Ami's hand popped open and the sapphire flew out.   
  
The Mercury gem let out a great flash of light and suddenly sank, Adimus tried to catch it, but it seared his hand. Ami let her palm fly out to catch the stone and it twisted around to the back of her hand, defying gravity and sinking into the socket. Adimus roared in rage and swam up to the surface as the last of the reef collapsed. Minako awoke and saw Ami fainted and sinking. Remembering that too long in the water would damage their metal bodies; Minako dove for Ami, and grasped her hand. A chunk of coral suddenly knocked Minako in the head, jarring her system. She stopped operating for a moment, before continuing her swim upwards.   
  
At the surface Adimus was nowhere to be seen. Makoto and Rei were treading water. Minako rose up and gasped out "We need a recharge really badly! We have to go back to that Marine Cathedral even if Adimus…" Makoto and Rei took Ami and they all paddled over to the complex under water. Minako slowed down considerably during the long, hard swim, and when the four finally reached the lair of Adimus, she was almost spent.  
  
"Minako, please! We need one last blast from you, please! One last little blast from the pretty gem." pleaded Makoto, who had noticed the airlock could only be used with voice activation.  
  
Minako groaned piteously but managed to raise her arm slightly. She let out a feeble blast from her gem and then she was gone, all her energy had been used up in the battle, especially since the laser attack used up extra energy. Burdened with two unconscious girls, Rei and Makoto prepared to sneak through the Marine Cathedral.   
  
The room was flooded now the glass window was broken. The aluminum chairs floated around and the building was creaking. Makoto and Rei dragged their friends over to the watertight door and went into the air lock hallway. The water didn't follow, considering the tremendous air pressure, and the girls were able to stop swimming.   
  
Rei looked at Minako and remember the time only a few days before when she too had been near shut down from exhaustion. She and Minako and Makoto had slept in the mausoleum of Venus.   
  
"Rei, you stay here and protect Minako and Ami. I'm going to look for the charge station." Said Makoto.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if I found a little better a hiding place? Some place where Adimus couldn't find us?" replied Rei.  
  
"Good point. I know, ladies room. I see one up ahead."   
  
"Perfect."  
  
Rei and Makoto picked up the two girls and carried them into the restroom. The stalls were very clean and Rei took Ami and Minako into one in a shadowy corner. They huddled in the stall as Makoto left to find the energy they all needed.  
  
Makoto walked down the hall. She was worried she would be found and the dive suit felt clammy and stiff against her skin. She wished for the flannel shirt and jeans she had on earlier. The hallway was cold and the lights bright. There were no protective shadows. Shivering, Mako continued to walk down the hall as quietly as possible looking at all the labels on the doors. Her brown hair clung to her neck and droplets of water slid down her chin. She didn't have a gem, or even a gun. No weapons. Except herself.  
  
The tall brunet saw a masking tape label on the stainless steel door that read "Power". Makoto went in and saw some generators. Picking up a wrench to use as a weapon, Mako noticed a nail file nearby. Suddenly, Makoto sensed damage to her arm.  
  
Matrika stood there holding a dagger, her beautiful aqua hair flowing about her shoulders. She was sweating profusely and her purple top clung to her chest. "Get out." Matrika hissed. Makoto swung her wrench at the woman but Matrika nimbly dodged and kicked Makoto in the stomach. Makoto bent over, feigning pain, but the rammed her head into Matrika's belly. The dark skinned woman fell to the floor and tripped Makoto with a swipe of her leg. Suddenly Adimus came out of nowhere and pinned Makoto down.  
  
"I made you and I can break you too. It would be no loss if you died. I could kill you all and make new gem searchers. Matrika wouldn't mind, would you lovely?" Adimus purred the name Matrika and his eyes burned for a moment. Matrika came a squatted above Makoto's head, dagger raised. Makoto remembered the wrench in her hand and swung it at Adimus. Matrika dove to the side to help her injured lord and flashed a smile at Mako. Matrika flung herself at Makoto with her dagger, but Makoto rolled out of the way and ran out the door.   
  
Chasing Makoto down the hall way, Matrika saw her enemy heading for the door straight ahead, the storeroom. Makoto rushed in and slammed the door. She grabbed the largest pouch of energy plugs she could find and then went back to the door. It was locked. Matrika had locked the door and was out side laughing. Matrika turned and walked back down the hallway, and met Jesea halfway. The two kissed and Jesea asked the whereabouts of the girl who had just been chased down the hall.   
  
"She's locked in the store room darling. And Adimus is out cold in the generator room. It's just us."  
  
"Alone." Breathed Jesea.  
  
"He might wake, he might find us."  
  
"Lets go somewhere where he would never go."  
  
"How about the lady's room?"  
  
"He'll kill us if he finds out…that we…that he isn't the only one who…"  
  
"I don't care about what that louse thinks. All I'm good for to him is- oh I don't want to think of it. It's too terrible." Matrika turned her head so Jesea wouldn't see the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"It's okay now. It won't be the same this way. You love me right? I love you." Jesea tipped Matrika's head up and kissed her. Matrika led her lover over to the ladies room and the two slipped inside.  
  
Rei gasped. Someone was coming in. They had to get out before she was discovered. What was taking Mako so long? They needed that energy …  



	5. Away!

"Damn it!" shouted Makoto. The stupid door wouldn't budge, despite her kicking it repeatedly. Makoto sat down to think about what to do next. Her thoughts drifted to the generator room. Matrika and Adimus? It all made sense, Matrika's sweat, her smile to Makoto, Adimus's bare chest, his anger. Even Matrika's conversation with that man in the hall, it was obvious Adimus was abusing the poor girl. Makoto's mother. Ami's mother. Rei's mother. Minako's mother. Makoto closed and eyes and tried to concentrate on more pleasant thoughts, like how to get out of her prison.  
  
Rei crouched hidden in the shadows. Ami and Minako were passed out; Ami might wake after several hours but not Minako. Minako needed an energy plug if she was to even convert to rest mode. And from what Rei could hear, "Matrika" and "Jesea" were very energetic themselves… Rei wished they would go make love somewhere else. She didn't need to hear that and besides, she had to not be found. Rei decided this seemed a lot like the movie that had been playing at the adult theatre she had once hidden in to avoid the cops. Magic Love XXX it had been called. Why did she remember these things? Rei took a deep breath and tried to think of how to get out of this mess.   
  
Several hours later, Makoto woke up. She had been more tired that she thought. She didn't know how to get out of the storeroom yet, but she had remembered something, something hidden deep in the circuits of her mind. But was the idea already there? Or had it been a dream? Could cyborgs dream? Makoto wondered a moment and then thought about her dream-memory. There was an island. With lush foliage and water all around, water belonging to a lake. The lake was clear blue, though the rich greens of the leaves reflected and made it seem aqua. On this island was a stone temple, a small Mayan pyramid. Somehow Makoto knew.   
  
Getting to her feet, Makoto gave a sound kick to the door. Again. Again. She flung herself against the door. Again. Again. Finally the door gave way. Had blood flowed in Makoto, she would have been black and blue. But she wasn't even dented; her titanium frame had prevented any damage. Makoto had grabbed a bag of energy plugs right before Matrika locked her in the storeroom. These in hand, Makoto ran down the hall to the ladies room- and walked in on Jesea and Matrika getting dressed.   
  
"Makoto!" said Matrika, shocked.  
  
"I'm just here to collect my friends." Said the tall girl.  
  
"Friends?" gulped Jesea.  
  
"They've been hiding in here for a while."  
  
"A while?" squeaked Matrika. "While..."  
  
"I guess." Said Makoto.  
  
"You have a habit of walking on me and men don't you?" accused Matrika, her face blushing.  
  
"I suppose. Which way to the submarine ports?"  
  
"Just down the hall and to the left." Sighed Jesea. "We aren't on Adimus's side. Never were. But after our help, he's gotten so powerful that we can't leave or it's lights out for us. It doesn't go to well for Matrika though.. Some times she slips after her meetings with Adimus and contemplates suicide. But when she's clear again, she says she realizes it won't do any good unless she either gets revenge or is avenged."  
  
"Jesea! Tell them everything why don't you! Blabber mouth!" Matrika glowered at her lover.   
  
Rei had come out of the bathroom on her own and was helping Ami and Minako out. Both were still unconscious. Matrika took hold of Ami and Makoto took Minako. Rei walked behind and Jesea ahead and together the little party headed to the submarine ports. Jesea asked if anyone knew how to pilot a sub, and Rei said that it was all in their basic programming.   
  
Makoto had pluged a power plug into a small port near Minako's ankle and let it charge her friend. "Need one Rei?"  
  
"I could use some pure energy. Toss one over here."  
  
"Come with us you two! You could be free and protected. And it's pretty clear our paths are parallel to Adimus's, the same end, but opposite ends of the spectrum." Pleaded Mako.  
  
"We are sorry. We cannot. Adimus has prevented our departure for now. But will see you again if you are successful. May fate smile on you."  
  
"Cyborgs don't have a destiny!" laughed Rei.  
  
"Everything is tied up in fate. Meda taught me that as a child." Said Matrika.   
  
The submarine pulled out of the Marine Cathedral and sailed away into the ocean.  
  
"Who was Meda again?" asked Rei as soon as the sub was a fair distance from the fortress.  
  
"I don't remember. Too much going on. I'll go put Minako and Ami in some of those bunks back there." Replied Makoto.  



	6. Rememeberings

Minako sat up and looked around. The room was dark. The air was chilly, but Minako was still warm from the sheets and blankets. Ami seemed to be asleep still. Or was she? Minako looked down at the bed next to her, and Ami wasn't there. A dark silhouette suddenly covered the moonlight that shown through the dingy window. The blue haired girl was standing, staring out the window in a thin cotton nightgown. "Ami?" whispered Minako.   
  
"I'm here Mina-chan." Said Ami in an equally quiet tone.   
  
"Did you see things from the gem?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that. Words, images, sounds, emotions. They flooded my mind. Why?"  
  
"I saw things too. I was told I couldn't tell the others, until they got their gems. I don't know why. But what did you see?"  
  
Ami walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. Minako followed Ami and swung around the corner on her arm. Ami finally spoke. "There was a city, I think it was Tokyo. And I saw a meeting in a park. There were nine girls there. And four were leaving. The four transformed into legendary Sailor Senshi, and disappeared in flashes of light. The remaining five wept and left. The strange part was that one of the weepers looked like me.   
  
Then I saw the girl who looked liked me growing. She completed high school, college, and medical school. The girl became very beautiful and was a successful physician. She had little time in her life for romance, but she was happy because she had good friends and a nice profession.   
  
A man came into her life. This is when the memories become fuzzy. The girl, Ami she was called, like me, fell very much in love with him and he loved her back. Then it blacks out for several years. The next thing I saw was the other Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury and fighting the man who had fallen love with her."  
  
Minako had slid down to the floor, her back against the doorframe and her long legs at angles against the door. She shoved a long hank of hair out of her face with her thin hands and then spoke. "I didn't see the four soldiers leave, but I did see other things. I remember seeing a girl like you, the other Ami, in school. A girl who looked like me, I saw her leaving for America on a plane. She was older; I think she was going to college. She led a whirlwind life; she went to an arts college in California and then became a successful movie star.   
  
She never met the perfect man, though she suffered through several romances ending in heartbreak. But she was still happy and went to visit her friends in Japan often. Several years later, the me-girl got an urgent call from her old friend Usagi on the phone. Ami had a battle with a mysterious enemy and they needed their Venus soldier back. The girl got on the first plane to Japan available and flew to Tokyo. There were no more occurrences, but Minako, (she shares my name I found) started a late, but none-the-less successful idol career in Japan."  
  
"It sounds like we are seeing the past. The lives of the legendary soldiers after their duties ended." Whispered Ami, worried of wakening Rei and Makoto, the later had snored and rolled over.  
  
"We need the emerald and the ruby now. It's imperative to discover the meaning of these visions. Since I got the topaz, I've felt more alive, real; I've felt the way you do after a long charge up. A sort of refreshment." Minako cocked her head as Ami nodded in agreement. "Lets get back to hibernation mode." Said Minako softly as she crept over the empty bed and fell into the soft sheets.  
  
The next morning Makoto got up and found that Rei Ami and Minako were waiting in the lobby of the little motel chatting while Makoto finished sleeping. She wandered into the lobby herself after putting on some clothes and told her friends they needed to get to a helicopter or a plane or something like that.   
  
When Ami asked why Makoto explained. "When I was locked in the storage room in that creepy Marine Cathedral, I fell into rest mode and had a dream, or a recall or something. I saw an island and a Mayan temple. I felt connected to the dream somehow. I felt like something was trying to call me there. I think we should check around on some South American islands for the emerald."  
  
"There are lots of islands and hidey holes in South America Mako-chan! We'd never find the right one." Said Ami frankly.  
  
"Well, we have to start somewhere and the Mars ruby is still a mystery, so why not follow a lead, even a tiny one like this. Besides, I had a dream last night. I saw a gull flying along. And it flew from a peculiar shaped inlet to the island. Please?" Makoto pulled out her big puppy dog eyes and pleading voice.   
  
Ami sighed and said they should at least research islands with temples on them. So all four of the girls pilled into the little car they had hijacked after landing back in Japan and drove to the very large library in downtown Tokyo.  
  
It was midnight. The girls had locked themselves in a study room and been forgotten. Makoto had fallen asleep at her desk. Minako jerked awake as she heard the chair Makoto had been sitting in slide back. Makoto was walking in rest mode. Sleep walking… "Mako! MAKO! WAKE UP MAKOTO!" Minako shouted. But Makoto stayed asleep. Minako stood up suddenly and her chair tipped over.   
  
Rei came in from the restricted section and saw Makoto headed out towards the door. "Mako?" asked Rei.   
  
"Get her down…she's going to cross a circuit and pop a fuse if she keeps going in two modes." Shouted Minako. Rei chased after Makoto, who had already gotten over to the stairs that lead down to the front door. Giving a flying leap from the top of the long staircase, Rei tackled Makoto from behind and they rolled down. The added weight on top of Makoto and the forced of the blow, combined with the steep, hard concrete stairs wasn't a good mix. When the two rolled onto the floor bellow, Makoto had popped out of rest mode and was on one track again. Her right arm was badly smashed and mangled.   
  
"Oh no!" Minako was horrified when she looked at the damage. " That's her right arm!"  
  
"Her gem socket is totally smashed! Even if we do find the emerald, what good will it do like this?" Rei was feeling very hopeless.   
  
"We can't go to a repair shop, we aren't normal humans. They might freak and try to do something with us." Said Makoto as she came out of her deep hibernation.  
  
Ami had remained deeply asleep through out all the commotion and had only woken up when she heard Minako's horrified shriek. When Rei and Minako helped a shaken Makoto up the stairs again, Ami was looking through more books.  
  
"You said that inlet looked like the sign for Jupiter, Mako?" said Ami, sighing.  
  
"Yes. But there is a slight problem." Said Makoto. Ami looked down at the mashed arm and had a horrified look on her face. Minako was nervously rubbing her fingers over the gem in her hand.   
  
"I just found the inlet…" whispered Ami.  
  
"Lets still go and check it out. We can still try and get the emerald. It's better than Adimus getting the emerald." Said Minako, trying to sound hopeful. Everyone agreed and Ami tore the maps out of the book.   
  
****  
Hello everyone! I decided it was time for me to leave all you nice people a little note, I wanted to be able to say hi and thank all of you for reading my little fiction here and to say thanks to all of the reviewers as well, so far everyone has been super nice to me. ^_^ I'm sorry if this is a little short, I kinda am busy this week, but I'll write more next time. It's hard, but fun since I'm doing this off the top of my head with very little idea of where it may go. Wheee! Well, I just wanted to thank all of you for being so nice as to read this and write sweet reviews and to ask for more. I'll keep pumping out the chapters when ever I get a spare moment and you'll see it up on this nice server pretty soon. I hope all of your little endevors go well and arigotto gozamas!  
  
~Ane Hoshi, the humble author. 


	7. Cyber Moon Cyborg High Side Trip

This is just a funny little side story not actually important to the plot but quite funny nonetheless. Makoto, Ami and Rei have to deal with the consequences of a cyborg energy high (read as Minako Is Very Freaking Hyper) while on a jumbo jet! Needless to say, wackiness ensues as the quartet trys to hijack the plane!  
  
"I WANT THE FREAKING WINDOW SEAT" bellowed Minako to the great annoyance of an elderly couple in front of them.   
  
"But I need to watch for the inlet and island!" said Ami.  
  
"I can't have any fun with this arm! I need to enjoy myself." Whined Makoto.  
  
"Actually I just want to go into rest mode so I don't really care." Said Rei peaceably.  
  
"Can I help you ladies?" asked a nice stewardess with straight black hair done up in pigtails.   
  
"Can you please inform us of when we are near Zeus Island?" asked Rei politely  
  
"That's such a small little island..." the poor stewardess was a little confused.  
  
"My hyper active friend here-" Rei indicated Minako, who glowered at her, "is a photographer and would like to take a picture from the plane."  
  
The stewardess agreed and walked off to serve some tiny vodka to a grumpy old man three rows ahead. Minako plunked down in the nearest seat, the coveted window seat, and started fidgeting.   
  
"Stop that Minako! You are going to annoy the others!" said Ami.  
  
Minako crossed her arms and started glowering." Stop being so prim!"  
  
"Here, read a nice magazine like the girls over there." growled Ami, handing Minako a fashion 'zine she had picked up at the airport. Minako thumbed through the pages and remained bored.   
  
"Ami!" she hissed. "I don't like boys, clothing or shopping. I am a freaking cyborg!"  
  
"Shut up!" said Makoto, conking the blond girl over the head with her mangled arm. Rei said nothing; she was in a deep hibernation, conked out in the seat next to Makoto.   
  
"We shouldn't have given her that energy plug Mako…." Whimpered Ami when Minako started bouncing around in her seat and turning the fashion magazine into origami.   
  
"Lets just hope she doesn't try and become a stewardess..." grumbled the brunette. To the dismay of her friends, Minako popped up smiling like a snake and ran off to the back of the plane.   
  
There was silence for a few minuets, and suddenly Minako came charging forward in a tight, short skirt and smart blue jacket wheeling a cart of snacks around. Ami flung herself into the aisle and on her hands and knees begged Minako to go back to the restroom and put her clam-diggers and tank top back on.   
  
"This is fun though! Pretzels… chips… roasted nuts… liquor…soda! Coming right now!" said Minako, ignoring her blue haired friend. She bent over to a lady holding an infant. "Can I interest you in some pretzels lady?" the lady shook her head know, hoping her baby would go to sleep. Instead, it woke up and started bawling at the sight of Minako's sickeningly happy face. "Some blackberry schnapps for the bambino perhaps?" Minako tried again. The lady looked shocked and got up to find the stewardess for the next cabin.  
  
Ami was still on her knees, watching exasperated as Minako tried to convince the mother that her baby needed hard liquor. "Mina-chan, please, babies don't drink that stuff and your being an idiot. Just come back and sit down… your not blending in…"  
  
Minako's face drooped. "Girls just wanna have fun right?"  
  
Ami stormed off into the other cabin and appeared a moment later, marching down the opposite aisle. She came around behind Minako and shoved the cart out of the way. Then she took Minako's hand and dragged her back to the restroom.   
  
As soon as they went into one of the two restrooms, a young woman came out the other, wearing clam-digger pants and a tank top. She walked over to Makoto and told her that they were over Zeus Island.  
  
"Thanks very much. And I think your outfit is in the other restroom." Makoto woke up Rei after thanking the stewardess and then they went up to the cockpit. The passengers heard the captain scream and all of a sudden Rei's voice came over the intercom.   
  
"Okay ladies and gents, the captain and his co pilot have taken a little nap while we take you on a tiny little detour. We forbid panic on this plain and it's going to be all peachy-king. Just fasten your seatbelts and enjoy our piloting skills for a couple minuets."  
  
Of course the passengers did panic and when Ami and Minako came out they fell on top of two very sexy men when the plane took a sharp turn. "Hello! Just thought we'd show you what Japanese girls are all about!" said Minako cheerfully.   
  
"Um…we live in Japan." Said one. "And we have wives." said the other.   
  
"Go sit down you two and stop acting like prostitutes! The plain has been hijacked anyways!" said a little old lady, who looked very excited about the prospect of having her plain hijacked. Minako tried to sit in one of the young men's laps and Ami had to drag her up to the cockpit where their friends were.  
  
"Zeus Island here we come!" said Rei when Ami and Minako walked in.  



	8. Island of Zeus

Rei set her rucksack down on the ground with a thump. She drew out a machete and an automatic handgun. Putting the later into her belt, she absent mindedly pulled on the hem of her short shorts. "Lets go get that emerald." She said tersely.  
  
"What's the rush?" asked Makoto. "I doubt Adimus is even aware of us being here or of where the emerald could be."   
  
"Well, it's not going to take too long for the pilot on that jet to contact the Coast Guard or the cops or the military or someone and tell them that we are trapped on an island and that we hijacked a plane with civilians on it. It won't be that hard to find us either, what with the parachutes on the beach, the tracks in the sand and the trail Rei is about to hack into the jungle!" said Ami shortly.  
  
"THAT is a very good point." Said Makoto, who was putting her hair into a ponytail and tucking a gun like Rei's into her belt.  
  
The girls followed Rei who was energetically hacking into the tall palm bushes and foliage. All of them were dressed in a manor that would aid their internal cooling systems, short shorts and cotton tank tops. All their clothing was done in a camouflage pattern that would conceal them if they were followed. After about an hour of tramping through the jungle, Rei stuck her machete in a stalk of bamboo and turned around to Ami. "How we doing direction wise?" she asked.  
  
Ami took a little compass out of her pocket and looked at it. "We are headed south east and-" here she took a map from her pocket, unfolded it and then continued, "We need to turn to the left slightly, so we will head south west. If we continue in the right direction we should find the first monolith." Ami took a turn with the machete then and the little group continued.  
  
Five hours later, Makoto was resting near the first monolith. It loomed up high in the twilight as great thunderclouds rolled over the sky. It was a figure of some ancient thunder god created millennia ago by the now extinct natives of the island. Minako was grumbling about complex jungles, she was still angry after she had gotten lost and Rei had to look for her, spending two hours tramping about in search of the blond. As punishment, the others had voted Minako the one to set up their shelter for the night. On first watch duty was Ami, and she was in a tall tree looking down onto the trail they had made and into the jungle.   
  
The thunder rumbled as it grew darker and Minako called out happily as she finished dragging bracken over the tent to conceal it. Even after her energy overdose that morning, she was very tired, and everyone else was more so. Makoto called up to Ami if she wanted to switch out on watch duty, but Ami just laughed and told the tall girl she couldn't climb trees with her arm. Unable to stand the challenge, Makoto clambered up the thin trunk of the tree, using her mangled arm as a support. She swung it around the tree and grabbed onto it with her good arm. Thus she climbed up to the high branch where Ami sat.   
  
"Your good Mako. I'm glad I have some company now." Mako's keen robotic eyes could see Ami smile even in the velvet darkness. A cool wind ruffled Makoto's wavy hair and tickled Ami's cheeks.   
  
"I feel like I'm on the brink of something profound." Said Makoto after a moment. "You know? After we found out that we weren't human, that we were just cyborgs, I've felt only more alive than like I'm running on a battery. It's like something in me is trying to defy those words."  
  
"I feel the same way. After I got my sapphire, I felt even more exhilarated and powerful." Whispered Ami, as if she were afraid of what she was saying. "But I also feel like something…" Ami trailed off as her head jerked to follow a sound in the jungle.   
  
"What is it?" asked Mako.  
  
"Shush…it's coming this way…"  
  
"It's only a monkey Ami! I can see it clear as day!" Ami sighed and she relaxed against the tree trunk. "Afraid of Adimus are you?" Ami didn't answer Makoto. She just looked away and was silent.   
  
"Ami," Makoto said after a long while, "You get some rest. I didn't work as hard today; I didn't do any bush cutting. I'll keep first watch tonight." Makoto nodded encouragingly and though Ami hesitated she seemed relieved to get the rest.  
  
"Matrika my dear, I think it's time we make up for lost time and try to find those gems that are not already in the position of those girls. I have an idea of where the emerald is, so let me run a computer check and I'll send one of our latest endeavors to make the collection. Now come here and finish your job, that's a good girl…"  
  
"You've made cyborgs able to reproduce themselves, why do you need me?" sobbed Matrika as she slowly and painfully unwrapped the towel from around her pale, thin body.  
  
"Just shut up you little whore. Come here and do as I say or…"   
  
Matrika hung back a moment and considered the consequences of the "or". It could mean many things, but it was never good. So she came forward as Adimus grabbed her by the hips and pulled her onto his sweaty body.  
  
Makoto, Rei, Ami and Minako weren't aware of the conversation going on between Adimus and his unhappy slave. They were resting in the shelter Minako had built. Makoto got every one up early and they broke came, spreading the foliage that had covered the tent out in the brush. They continued to follow Ami's direction until they reached the second monolith; it was similar to the first. They stopped to rest and continued onward after the half hour break.   
  
After the third monolith they saw it the entrance to the temple. It was underground, and Minako easily flung a large stone that sat over the mouth of the tunnel to the side. Rei descended into the pit first and paused to look at the carving of the sign of Jupiter on the wall.  
  
"Bingo. We've hit the treasure cache!" said Rei jubilantly as she ran her long, thin fingers over the mark in the stone. They trooped into the cave excitedly, awaiting the third gem.  
  
After walking down the long corridor a ways, the floor titled upwards and they noticed that the stones on the floor were becoming smoother and more plentiful, instead of the dirt track behind them. It was Makoto who first noticed the idols. They hung on the walls, were carved in the walls, and some were in-between. Each had a mouth that led into the walls through a small, straight pipe. Makoto pressed a red floor tile, the color hardly recognizable from years of being left to the elements. A small dart in the shape of a lightning bolt half-heartedly leapt from the mouth of an idol. "A sign of Zeus…" mumbled Ami.  
  
Treading carefully, the girls managed to get through the hall without too much mishap, until Rei accidentally stepped on a red tile and had to go through some handsprings to get out of the way of the darts, subsequently launching more.   
  
"I wish Adimus hadn't got a hold of my VR visor. It would have been helpful in this labyrinth." Sigh Ami as Rei pulled a dart from her butt.   
  
"Just a flesh wound. Not that deep. I'm defiantly ok." The dark haired girl said in reply to Minako's concerned look.  
  
There were small statues of Sailor Jupiter and her human form all over the place in the gallery the girls were resting in. There were also wall paintings and murals of forests and stormy skies. "Looks like this was the room they managed to use without disturbing the other inhabitants of the pyramid." Mumbled Rei.  
  
"You mean the ancient mummies of the natives?" asked Ami, Rei nodded in reply.  
  
The sarcophagus was sitting inside a circle of Jupiter statues that were painted, unlike the others in the room. Minako carefully cleared the statues away and Ami and Rei lifted the lid. Inside was another statue of Jupiter, and the emerald was set into her tiara. Makoto picked up the emerald with awe in her eyes and then looked sadly at her crushed socket. "Damn" she whispered.   
  
Out of no where Makoto was suddenly pummeled left and right. Invisible hands pushed her, punched her, choked her. She would lift up into the air and then fall to the ground. The tall girl would bounce off invisable enemies like a pinball.   
  
"I think I saw something!" shouted Minako, raiseing her gem arm to blast what ever was attacking Makoto. A flash of orange light whizzed past Makoto and singed off some of her auburn locks. A horendous scream came from the shadows and suddenly the assailent, or at least one of them, became visable. It was a Ves Ves of the Amazoness Quartet. Behind her were Pala Pala, Jun Jun and Cere Cere.  
  
"A distant idea of your faces is in my mind..." whispered Rei.  
  
Rei had dragged Makoto away to a corner and was holding her back from Sailor Senshi. The gem in Makoto's hands was glowing brightly in the dim light, and suddenly the emerald let out a great blinding flash and Makoto's injured arm turned to liquid metal. It did not drip or flow, but instead highlighted green. Makoto's eyes had gone blank and she blindly applied the gem to her molten appendage. In a moment the great glow stopped and Makoto was left stareing at her arm, which no longer had synthetic flesh on it. It was now only metal and wire, but renewed to it's previous strength and dexterity. Only after the miracle did Makoto pass out as Ami and Minako had done.  
  
The Cere Cere, standing in a corner and looked over to Makoto in the corner. "We stay here to protect the princess's power. None of us were sure that you were part of the prophecy. Now the gem has found it's rightfull body we shall help you in any way we can."  
  
Rei looked up at the Quartet and said "Just tell us about this prophecy."  



	9. Adimus

*AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUEING WITH THE STORY* At the begining of this chapter, as you will noticed bellow, I am mentioning the Amazoness Quartet. Where in hell did they come from you might ask?In the last chapter (#7 Island of Zeus) I re-uploaded it after a long while of seeming inactivity on fanfiction.net. Well, I've been busy and stressed and now I have time to write right! I fixed up #7 which I decided was below par. Everything is the same, except that harpy went out and the Amazoness Quartet came in. Re-read if you want, review it again if you want, just letting you know so you don't think I'm on crack or forgetting my own story's plots. ;) sorry it took so long to get back to this! I'll try and keep up! Now on to the story!   
***  
The Amazon Quartet stood in the corner, watching the girls. "The prophecy eh?" Jun Jun said hoarsely. "The word of the Messiah. In the year 2020 the Sailor Soldiers met a new threat. This was not a threat from Chaos who had been defeated in a great battle in 1996. This threat came from humans themselves. I shall tell you no details for the gems themselves will reveal those memories to you and you shall piece that puzzle together."   
  
Palla Palla picked up where Jun Jun left off." But the actual prophecy was given by the Messiah before a great battle. The prophecy that a great war was coming, unless the man who would start it was stopped. The Sailor Senshi won that battle, but in the next battle all of the Sailor Soldiers representing the Inner Planets were mercilessly slaughtered, except for Sailor Moon. She used her power to seal their souls into four talismans, the gems from their tiaras. It was the last act she made before she disappeared for many years, she has not yet come out, and it is the year 3000."  
  
"The war that is coming has been many years in the making, and only you can stop it. The gems, holding the souls of the Senshi, are extraordinarily powerful and have much energy in them. The man who wants them needs them for some unknown project, but he would start a war to have them, and a war to use them." Explained Ves Ves.  
  
"So the prophecy is that a great war is heading our way and the man who will start the war is after the gems?" asked Ami. "Where do we come in?"  
  
"You were built by the man who is going to start the war. Sailor Mercury first planned you though, after the Messiah had spoken. Sailor Mars had received visions of their death and Mercury knew that they needed a force representing goodness to try and collect the gems before the war-bringer got to them. The elaborate tombs were designed to hold the gems and protect them. It will become clearer to you what your goals are and who your enemy is as you collect the gems and receive their powers and memories." Replied Cere Cere.  
  
Minako had a sudden idea, "Can you give us a clue to where the temple of Mars is?"   
  
The entire Quartet shook their heads. "We know not where the temple resides. We stay here simply so that we could protect this gem while we wait to be awakened to serve Small Lady." Sighed Ves Ves.  
  
The girls thanked the four and prepared to leave Zeus Island. But it had taken many hours to get to, through and out of the Supreme Thunder Shrine and now the army was combing the island. It certainly didn't look good that they had hijacked a plane and were returning with an unconscious young woman.  
  
Even Ami didn't recognize the uniform on the soldiers as being one from any country, and she quickly realized that these must be Adimus's soldiers. In fact, they looked just like the ones that had captured them in the woods weeks ago.   
  
As the party was restrained and loaded onto a high security boat, Rei couldn't help muttering, "Here we go again..."   
  
Adimus himself was onboard the prisoner vessel to greet his captives. "Hello my daughters" he said instantly as he spun dramatically and stereotypically around on his little wooden stool.  
  
"You're a really annoying guy, ya know?" snapped Rei with a sassy sparkle in her eye.  
  
As the prisoners were moved forward into the holding area of the small boat, Ami seemed to have spaced out and had to be prodded forward. She was staring straight at Adimus, hands over her mouth, though the corners of her mouth were turned up beneath her fingers.   
  
All of the girls were put into a small thick walled cell. Even with their cybernetic strength, the walls and door were too thick to bust through. Makoto was still passed out on the floor, and as with the other two cases of gem insertion, she would be out for several more hours.   
  
"What was it Ami? You looked like you had seen a ghost…" asked Minako.  
  
"Adimus. I didn't know him last time we saw him, but after I got my gem, it all becomes clear. The spirit of Sailor Mercury in the gem knows him. I think he was the man she loved. He built us right? Like he and Agate said. It's all come together. And when I saw him, the gem came alive. It sent a wash of some weird sensation over me, like something was trying desperately to get out and become alive." Said Ami, her voice dry and soft and breathless.  
  
"Well we need to get out of here now." Minako aimed her arm at the door but Rei stopped her.   
  
"Do you want to fry us?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Suddenly the door clanked open. The occupants of the cell were frozen by magnet rays and Jesea came in. Jesea took some magnetic handcuffs and slipped them over Ami's slim wrists. He typed a number onto a key pad and one of the magnets turned off, allowing Ami to move. The two left the cell, the door slameing. Jesea took Ami to a small cabin in the heart of the ship. Adimus was waiting for Ami.   
  
Ami saw him like that, sitting on the bed and the gem took over her cyborg sensibilities. "Adimus…"  
  
Adimus smiled slightly. He was in control. "Come to me Ami. It's been too long…"  
  
Ami stepped forward, her circutry was unable to control the soul flowing forth from the gem. She ran to Adimus and allowed him to strip her slowly and gaze at her. Her cyborg mind completely under control of the gem. Adimus took no cares in pleaseing her, he used her to enhance his emotions. The two seemed tireless in their pursuits, Ami was charged up and Adimus was had boundless energy when it came to this.  
  
It was hours later when Ami returned to the cell. Rei got up and walked over to the blue haired woman. "What happened? What the hell was that about?"   
  
Ami smiled slightly and her eyes had a dreamy look. "It had been so many years. But nothing has changed between Adimus and I, not since that night before the battle. When we celebrated the completion of the cyborgs."  
  
"Snap out of the delusions Ami! It's such a big fat duh that Adimus has changed. He's not the same Adimus as he was back then! Why else would we be in this prison cell? He trusted the real Senshi, if he was really on their side than he'd trust us too. He made us. If you did what you just insinuated…well that's just sick. That's like incest or something!" spewed Minako with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Ami's eyes were slowly un-dilating as the soul flowed back into the gem. "Shit what the hell have I just done?"  
  
"I think your soul died before Adimus changed. It loved him so utterly that it won't realized he's different until he does something wrong." Makoto mused.   
  
"How come none of you reacted to Adimus as if he were a nice kind person?" Ami snapped.   
  
"Well we are able to control the gems since we don't have overwhelming emotions that make us do weird lusty things." Sighed Rei.  
  
Adimus once again sent for Ami the next evening. During the day Ami had opened her arm up and disconnected the wires plugged into her gem. Armed with a poison bead, one of many Makoto kept in a pouch hidden in her bra; Ami went to face her once-lover. Knowing poison had no effect on her, Ami placed it in her mouth and then kissed Adimus quite fully when she got to his chamber. It had no effect on her since she was keeping her computer head, and she waited for it to work on Adimus. She was a cyborg, doing these things didn't affect her as it would a human. She just had to keep it up until the poison entered Adimus's blood stream. But after forty-five minuets, the toxin hadn't even slowed Adimus down. Ami was worried, this was supposed to work after only twenty minuets. Adimus finally walked across the small cabin after he finished with his business.   
  
"You know Ami, poison doesn't work on me. I'm just like you."  
  
"You…you're a cyborg?" Stuttered Ami, trying to hide her confusion while her computer mind searched desperately for an answer.   
  
"The Adimus you loved, he died long ago. He went underground after you died, I gave him a job. He was brilliant, I wanted that kind of person to become many. I slowly got him to agree to more and more implantation tests, he gave me more and more until I was able to access the one thing I never replaced, his mind, and I gained all his memories, knowledge, everything. His body was everlasting, when that last bit of organic matter died I removed it and placed my own computer chip inside. Yes Ami. I was the first in a long line of independently thinking mechanical humans. And I realized- well, computers don't realize, they decided. Anyway, I decided that humans would destroy themselves. When that time came I wanted to be ready with enough of my clones and semi-clones to create a cyber civilization." Adimus smiled slightly.  
  
Ami gasped. She suddenly realized (or rather decided) two things. The first was that the Sailor Senshi of old had believed the exact opposite of what Adimus had just said. And the second thing was that she was as evil as Adimus if she was his daughter. And then Ami decided that she had to get her friends off this prison ship. She told Adimus that she was going to put her clothing back on in the bathroom. Adimus cocked his head and then remembered that it was part of her programming to act in everyway like a human girl of her age. While in the bathroom, Ami reconnected the circuitry to her gem and put the sapphire back into her hand. She came out of the lavatory with a smirk. And if Adimus were human things would have seemed to go in slow motion for him.   
  
Three things happened. Ami shot Adimus three times in the head with her gem. It caused a great blue light to fill the room and Adimus fell over. The next thing to occur was that Adimus bellowed for Matrika. And then the gem took over and Ami started to make crying noises. No tear fell from her eyes since she was a robot, but she made the noises instinctively. When Matrika came in with Jesea, they carted him off and Ami slumped against the wall. Once she had gotten herself under control, the blue haired waif went back to the prison cabin and freed the others.   
  
Minako led everyone to the bridge of the small ship and saw Jesea there. He was about to stop the ship. "No!" Minako let out a strangled cry.  
  
Jesea looked over at the small herd that had entered the cabin. "Thank you. Thank you for shooting Adimus. And thank you, Ami, for sacrificing yourself. Thanks to you Adimus turned his attentions from Matrika for a while."   
  
Ami nodded and then Makoto spoke. "The army is after us. You can't simply hijack a jumbo jet and get away with it even if you are trying to stop a prophesized war. Keep the boat going. Say, do you know anything about the Mars ruby?"   
  
"Can't say I do no anything about that gem. Although I know where we could find out since Adimus is out of the way."   
  
"Show us now." Asked Rei, though it sounded more like a command. Jesea made sure the boat was on a good course and then led the troop down the hall to a small, inconspicuous, bright red door. It was labeled with masking tape 'Works'. Inside were a lot of computer and one monitor. Jesea quickly activated the setup and searched for the word ruby.   
  
"It's a database of Adimus's mind. A backup copy if you will. In case he crashes, or gets blown away. We don't have to fix him unless we want though. And it's not like Matrika and I really care for the dick. So we'll just use this to figure out where the ruby is." Explained Jesea eloquently. The computer quickly got a fix on ruby and after a little more typing and adjusting, they soon discovered that it was in Africa. In a place known as Eden Marsh.   
  
That night as Matrika and Jesea lay in Jesea's bunk together Matrika rolled over and whispered to the boy next to her "Did we take the right path?" Jesea nodded. They slept in peace that night.  



End file.
